


The Art of (Not) Falling in Love

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is pretty sure Jensen Ackles isn't human, because nobody is that perfect. [repost, first posted 22/2/2014]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of (Not) Falling in Love

Jensen Ackles is not human.

Jared comes to that conclusion five minutes after meeting the guy, because there is simply _no way_. Nobody looks that good, period – and that freaking perfect smile that makes his eyes crinkle up and those freckles? And his _voice_? Human DNA could not have created all that.

Jared hasn't quite figured out what Jensen is, but he has a few theories. The obvious one is robot, but the longer Jared thinks about it the more he starts to doubt it. For one, technology isn't quite _that_ advanced yet. And if somehow someone had managed to create a robot like Jensen then surely they would be shouting it from the rooftops and have people clamoring at their feet. Also, they probably wouldn't let Jensen outside. Jared wouldn't let Jensen outside if he'd made him.

Jared's second theory is that Jensen is some sort of human mutant. Like, maybe his mother was exposed to super rare, powerful radiation while she was pregnant with Jensen and _bam_ , super!Jensen happened. Jared isn't ruling out that Jensen has superpowers, too. It would explain why Jared feels like his whole insides turned to jelly when Jensen first shook his hand with a deep, mind-melting, "Hey, nice to meet you, man."

Jared's hand is still fucking tingling.

The third, and Jared will admit most convincing, theory is that Jensen Ackles is an alien. Though Jared can't figure out why the hell Jensen would want to come to earth when people on his planet looked like _that_. But Jared is sure Jensen has his reasons: world domination, or a horrible food shortage on planet Jensen, or maybe he was simply bored by all the perfection.

Whatever Jensen's reasons are for coming to earth, Jared is quite happy he's there.

+

"You're being awfully quiet," Genevieve says, leaning against the bar and taking the beer from Jared's hand. She takes a long sip before putting it down. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just, you know." Jared waves his hand around, and Genevieve quirks an eyebrow.

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Oh. Well, it's nothing," Jared says quickly . "Just feeling a little tired. Finals were brutal this year."

Genevieve snorts. "And yet, I bet, you'll get perfect grades in every single one of your classes, asshole."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you."

Genevieve flips her hair back and grins. "Whatever. So," she says, and hesitates. "It's not that you don't like Danneel and her friends, right?"

"Um, no? Why wouldn't I?"

"You've been acting weird all night and you barely talked to anyone," Genevieve says softly and shrugs. "It's just not like you. And I'm not saying you have to like them, it's just that it would kind of suck, 'cause I think I really like Danneel."

"Wait. What?" Jared asks, feeling like he missed a huge chunk of conversation he's apparently been having with Genevieve, because he has no idea what she's talking about. "Danneel?"

"Yes, Danneel."

"Your TA?" 

Genevieve huffs. "Yes. _That_ Danneel. And she's not my TA anymore as of this week, so it's not weird. It's not, right?"

"It's not," Jared assures her. "Did I know this? That you like her?"

He peers over at their table to catch a glance of Danneel. She's pretty and definitely Genevieve's type, and Jared momentarily feels like a horrible friend for not realizing what was going on sooner. Genevieve _has_ been talking about Danneel a lot this semester, to the point where Jared felt he knew her himself, but Jared had stupidly assumed she just admired Danneel and was really into the class. He'd thought nothing of it when Genevieve had mentioned Danneel would join them with some friends tonight. Of course, one of those friends is Jensen and Jared feels like he can't be blamed for being kind of distracted for the rest of the night.

"I thought the way I kept talking about her made if kind of obvious," Genevieve admits. "I just felt kind of weird about liking my TA. That's so cliché."

"Huh. So, you like her," Jared says, and Genevieve nods. "Does she like you too?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if she's into girls," Genevieve admits. "But when I mentioned we'd be going out to celebrate the end of the semester earlier this week and told her she should come, she didn't even hesitate. That's good, right?"

Jared nods. "Definitely."

Genevieve gives him a small, hopeful smile. "Yeah," she says. "So, you don't hate her or anything, right?"

"I don't," he says.

"And her friends seem pretty cool, too, right? I really like them and I think this could be a really good thing."

"Yeah, they seem nice," Jared says, but he can hear the hesitance in his own voice.

Genevieve must have heard it too, because she looks up at him with knitted brows. "Jared?"

"I think maybe Jensen is an alien," Jared says softly, and Genevieve's expression morphs into a cross between amusement and utter confusion.

"You what now?"

"I think he's an alien," Jared says, a bit more confidently. Genevieve laughs.

"Okay, cowboy. Maybe your finals took a bigger toll on you than I thought," she says, patting his arm and still giggling.

Jared forces out a smile. "Yeah, maybe," he says, though he is pretty sure he's right about Jensen.

+

Over the next couple of months, Jared starts seeing a lot more of Jensen. He goes home for three weeks to see his family at the beginning of the semester break, and when he returns it seems like Genevieve and Danneel have managed to merge their two circles of friends into one and Jensen is fucking everywhere.

Jared adds being in several places at once to the list of Jensen's possible alien powers. It comes right after licking barbecue sauce of his fingers and almost making Jared come in is pants, and hypnotizing people with his voice when he sings.

The list, in fact, is quite extensive and the evidence, if you ask Jared, is incriminating.

Finally, Jared decides he needs a second opinion before he goes out of his mind. Since Genevieve laughed him off, he decides to talk to Chad. He makes sure to pick a day when Chad's roommates are out, and comes prepared with a six-pack and pizza.

"So," Jared says once half the pizza is gone and Chad looks pleasantly buzzed from a mixture of beer and the joint he's smoking.

"So," Chad echoes and holds out the joint to Jared, who shakes his head.

"You know Jensen, right?"

"I do."

"Yeah, so I think he's not human," Jared starts. "In fact, I think he's an alien."

Chad looks at Jared like he's an idiot, and Jared sighs and pulls out the list – and yes, he's written it down, sue him. He proceeds to read out all the evidence he's collected over the last few weeks, and looks at Chad expectantly when he's done.

Chad snorts. "So, you have a crush on him."

"What?" Jared asks. "No. I mean, sure he's attractive. But that's part of the problem. See, he's too attractive and it's not normal."

"Jesus Jared, just fuck him and get it out of your system or something," Chad replies, and Jared decides he really needs to new friends.

+

The thing is, Chad isn't completely wrong. Of course Jared wants to have sex with Jensen. Jensen probably bewitched him with his stupid alien powers and inhuman level of attractiveness, and Jared has weakness for pretty things -- guys. _Aliens_. The point is, Jared has no problem admitting that he wants Jensen. He doubts there's a single person on this planet – and whatever planet Jensen came from – who _wouldn't_ want to sleep with Jensen.

Jared thinking Jensen is an alien has nothing to do with the fact that he's attracted to him. Why would it be? If it was just that, then Jared would hit on him and they'd hook up and then Jensen would tell him he wasn't interested in anything but sex, discard Jared like yesterday's trash, and break Jared's heart in the process like every other guy Jared has ever dated. That is _not_ what this whole alien theory thing is about.

At all.

Jared is not scared of getting his heart broken by Jensen, because Jensen is an alien and Jared isn't going to fall for an alien no matter how much he might want to sleep with him.

Nope.

+

Four days after Jared's failed attempt to find an ally in Chad, Jensen and Danneel throw a party and Genevieve insists that Jared has to come.

So he goes, even though he doesn't want to.

The party is out on the rooftop of the apartment complex and is already in full swing by the time Jared and Genevieve arrives. Genevieve, of course, flits off to talk to Danneel and Jared doesn't know a good ninety percent of the people, so he gets a drink and find a quiet place to sit.

He's on his third beer when Jensen sits down next to him.

"Hey," Jensen says, voice deep and soft and nudges Jared with his shoulder. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, sure," Jared lies, and Jensen gives him a small smile. It makes Jared's insides turn.

"Is that why you're hiding here all by yourself?"

"I'm not hiding."

"Just no feeling like being social?" Jensen guesses and Jared shrugs.

"Something like that," he says. "It's a good party, though. I like the location."

He waves his hand around the expanse of the rooftop. There are lights strung wherever possible, deckchairs and big pillows scattered for people to sit, and one of Jensen's friends is manning a barbecue grill.

"It's cool. Everyone in the building uses it for parties, though I think we're technically not supposed to," Jensen says. "I like it best when nobody else is up here, though. The view is amazing and it's the best place to watch the stars at night."

Jared smiles. "That sounds nice."

"It is. We should hang out up here some time, just you and me."

"Yeah?"

Jensen nods. "You'd like it."

"Uh, yeah, I'm sure I would," Jared says and fiddles with the bottle in his hand. He's peeled off half of the label without noticing, the ground in front of him strewn with little piece of paper.

"Jay," Jensen says, voice gentle, and settles one warm, big hand on Jared's thigh. Jared looks up and forgets about his beer. Jensen is looking at him, lips quirked up in a hint of a smile, yet he looks almost shy. 

And then he leans in and kisses Jared, dry and brief.

"Okay?" he whispers, and Jared can't do much more than nod. Jensen kisses him again, a little longer, firmer, and Jared is pretty sure he stopped breathing. He suddenly doesn't know what to do, how to react, and so he just lets Jensen kiss him softly and angels his head to give Jensen better access.

Jensen pulls back all too soon, but he's smiling and he reaches out to tug a strand of hair behind Jared's ear. "Want to go somewhere more quiet?" he asks, and Jared knows what that means. 

"Yeah, yeah, okay," he agrees, and Jensen gets up and holds out his hand. 

Jared takes it with only a little hesitation.

+

The window in Jensen's bedroom is open, letting in a soft breeze and the faint murmur of laughter and voices.

"I've been wanting to this for a while," Jensen says against the naked skin of Jared's stomach, and then swirls his tongue over Jared's bellybutton. Jared just moans softly in reply and tries not to feel embarrassed by how easily his thighs fall open wider, by his hands in Jensen's hair urging him downward.

Jensen kisses, nips, and licks, lips seeking out all the right spots as if they've done this a million times before and he knows exactly how to get Jared going.

"Please," Jared begs and he's not sure what he's asking for, but he wants anything. Everything.

"Shhh," Jensen just hushes, then nudges at Jared's thighs with his hands, and his shoulders. He pushes Jared's legs up, apart, and ducks his head down, nuzzling behind Jared's balls.

"Oh god," Jared gasps, and he can feel the vibrations of Jensen's laughter against his skin, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body, and then there's Jensen's tongue, licking over his hole and _holy shit_.

Jared's knows what this is, has heard of it before, but no guy has ever done this to him. It's as dirty and ten times more amazing than Jared ever imagined it would be and he feels like he's buzzing, head spinning. Jensen is licking him open, tongue wet and hot, and Jared can't help rocking into it, wanting more, and Jensen presses the tip of his tongue inside.

"God," Jared moans again, brokenly, and Jensen's hands squeeze his thighs, tongue circling, fucking in and out. 

Jared's dick is hard and wet with precome, and he's pretty sure he could come just from this. He _wants_ to, too, but he doesn't protest when he feels a finger being pressed into him along side Jensen's tongue, because he wants Jensen to fuck him even more. 

Jensen opens him up carefully, slicks his fingers up with lube when he adds a second and then a third finger. Jared feels raw and exposed, splayed out on Jensen's bed, letting Jensen be in complete charge, but Jensen is almost gentle with him, attentive.

His cock is big and thick, and he goes slow when he finally pushes into Jared. His hands are stroking Jared's side, his mouth placing soft, reassuring kisses onto Jared's cheekbone, his jaw, his lips.

"You're fucking beautiful, sweetheart," he murmurs. "Feel so good around me."

Jared hitches his legs a little higher around Jensen's waist, groans when Jensen pulls out a little and thrusts back in even deeper with a smooth roll of his hips.

"Fuck," he gasps, and Jensen does it again. Jared swears he can feel him smile against his cheek, and it makes his stomach flip.

It doesn't take much for Jared to come, Jensen murmuring encouraging words into his ear mixed with dirty declarations of how tight, how hot Jared is and all the things Jensen wants to do to him. Jared's orgasm rips through him hard enough that he almost blacks out, and he's pretty sure he's being so loud people can hear him, but Jensen just groans, "Baby, fuck. Fuck," into his ear and fucks him harder.

Jared hangs onto him, boneless and breathless, each of Jensen's thrusts sending a tiny wave of white hot pleasure through him that's almost too much, his spent dick rubbing between their stomachs.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Jensen says afterward, curling around Jared and kissing his shoulder. 

_Out of this world_ , Jared thinks and grunts in affirmation.

+

The next morning is awkward, and Jared knows it's all his fault. Jensen is sweet, lending him a shirt and a pair of boxer-briefs, making coffee and scrambled eggs and telling Jared, again, that the night was amazing, and Jared just nods and hmms and feels horribly out of place. He's just glad Danneel is still asleep and isn't there to witness the debacle.

"Maybe we can have lunch some time this week. Or coffee," Jensen suggests when he walks Jared to the door.

"Sounds good," Jared says, but he sounds a little strained even to his own ears.

"I sort of already have plans with Chris and Jason for today and Danneel mentioned something about drinks tonight. And I'm working tomorrow," Jensen adds. "But some time after that, maybe?"

"Yeah, sure," Jared agrees, because he knows what it means when a guy only makes vague plans with you instead of something definite. He's been let down easy plenty of times.

"I'll call you, okay?" Jensen says, and kisses Jared softly on the lips.

Jared steps out into the hallway and gives Jensen a small, clumsy wave. He hates goodbyes.

+

Danneel is sitting at the kitchen counter in his and Genevieve's apartment that afternoon, thumbing through a glossy magazine. She looks up when Jared stumbles in from his bedroom and smiles.

"Hi," she says and looks Jared up and down with a raised eyebrow. Jared feels suddenly horribly naked in his boxer-briefs and oversized t-shirt.

"Uh, hey," he stutters, and Danneel slaps the magazine shut and rests her chin in her palm.

"Genevieve is trying to find something to wear," she says conversationally. "We're going out for drinks. Want to come?"

"No, thanks," Jared says, shaking his head. As far as he knows, Genevieve and Danneel haven't progressed past being friends yet, but he knows it's only a matter of time and the few times he hung out with just the two of them he felt like an intruder.

"Jensen might come," Danneel adds, and Jared licks his lips nervously.

"I got a bit of a headache," he lies, and Danneel frowns.

"Drank too much last night?" she guesses. "You kinda vanished pretty early."

Jared shrugs. "I didn't feel like partying."

"Maybe you're coming down with something," Danneel says, looking actually worried. "If you want us to stay in with you..."

"No, no. It's fine. You girls go and have fun." Jared gets a carton of orange juice from the fridge and holds it up, but Danneel shakes her head so he only gets one glass.

"Can I ask you something?" he says after a moment of hesitation, sitting down across from Danneel.

"Sure, yeah."

"Jensen. Umm, where is he from?" Jared asks, and Danneel frowns.

"Texas. Near Dallas. Why?" 

"Right, Texas," Jared says slowly, drawing the words out. It makes sense, what with the bowlegs and tanned, freckled skin and more charm than anyone should be allowed to have. It's a freaking good cover story.

Danneel looks puzzled and opens her mouth to say something when Genevieve bursts out of her room with a little too much energy.

"Ready!" she calls out and slows down a little when her eyes land on Jared. "Jay! Are you coming too?"

"No," Jared says, shaking his head.

"He's got a headache," Danneel adds, and Jared can tell she no longer believes him.

+

It's way late when Genevieve knocks on his bedroom door, and Jared sighs, putting the book he's been reading down.

"Come in," he calls, and Genevieve sticks her head in.

"You're dressed, rightt?" she asks, grinning, and Jared rolls his eyes. Genevieve pushes the door farther open and steps into the room.

"How's the head?" she asks, and Jared shrugs.

"Better."

"Hmm." She comes over to Jared's bed and sits down at the end of it, legs crossed and facing Jared. Her cheeks are a little flushed, but Jared can tell she's only tipsy at best.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Funny, I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Why?"

"Well, Jensen joined us tonight with Chris. He looked a bit disappointed when we told him you wouldn't be coming," Genevieve says. "You two hooked up last night."

"He told you?"

"He did," Genevieve says. "He likes you, you know."

Jared presses his lips together and doesn't reply. Genevieve sighs.

"Anyway, Chad was there, too, and we had a really interesting conversation," she continues. 

"Hmmm."

"Jared," Genevieve prompts. "What's going on in that big, freakish head of yours?"

"What are you talking about?" Jared asks, and Genevieve gives him a pitying look.

"I'm talking about the fact that you and Jensen could have a really good thing going on if you'd get your head out of your ass," she says. "Jensen is basically presenting himself on a silver platter to you, and you're ruining this for yourself by trying to find something that's wrong with him."

"I'm not doing that," Jared argues.

"An alien?"

"Shut up," Jared mutters.

"Jared. Come on, you know you're being ridiculous."

"Why? He's freakishly pretty and there's nothing wrong with being a bit suspicious."

Genevieve snorts. "He's good looking, all right, but he's not perfect."

"He is," Jared says softly, pulling his knees to his chest and looking down at the bedspread.

"Far from it. He's kind of grumpy and according to Danneel he's a horrible neat-freak and perfectionist. And he really sucks at opening up to people," Genevieve lists, and pauses. "Except for you, Jay. He took to you the second you met. And you should hear the way he talks about you and always asks about you. He thinks you hung the moon. "

"He does?"

"Why do you think he's always hanging around here? Certainly not for me," Genevieve teases. 

"I don't know, Gen."

"Well, I do," Genevieve insists. "I know you're scared, and I get it. Letting someone in _is_ scary as hell and being in relationship with someone isn't easy, but it's also worth it. Don't close yourself off just because you've dated some assholes. You're too young to be that bitter, Jared."

Jared lets out a breath and rubs his fingers over the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to get hurt."

"Well, I can't promise you that you won't. Jensen can't either," Genevieve says. "But he's really crazy about you and I know you feel the same way about him, so maybe you just gotta take a leap of faith here."

"Maybe," Jared concedes, and Genevieve pats his knee.

"Good. Now, I'm going to bed because it's freaking late and I need my beauty sleep," she says and slides of the bed. She bends down and kisses Jared's temple. "And Jared?"

"Hmm?"

"He's really not an alien, you idiot."

+

Jared knocks on the door, and when there's no answer after a few seconds he knocks again, harder. He hears a soft thump from inside, and then Danneel's muffled voice, calling out, "Coming! One second."

She opens the door moments later, hair in a messy bun and clothes rumpled. "Jared, hey."

"Hi, Danneel," he replies and gives her a small smile. "Is Jensen around?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on in." Danneel steps aside, motioning for him to step in and Jared hesitates.

"Uh, actually, could you just tell him I'm here?" he asks, and Danneel raises her eyebrows, but then she shrugs.

"Sure. Let me go get him," she says, and Jared nods. 

He waits, nervously tapping his foot against the floor and chewing on his lower lip. When Jensen comes into view, he is smiling, looking genuinely happy to see Jared.

"Jared, hey. What are you doing here?" 

"Are you busy right now?" Jared asks instead of answering and Jensen shakes his head. 

"Not really, no. I was just hanging out, messing around with my guitar a little."

"Well," Jared starts, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "You said you wanted to show me the rooftop, just the two of us, remember?"

Jensen pauses, and smiles. "I did," he agrees. "Let me get my keys and we can go."

Jared nods, and feels relieved. The hardest part is still ahead of him, the one where he has to tell Jensen how he feels and hope things will turn out all right, but for now he's happy Jensen seems to want to hang out with him.

Jensen returns moments later, keys in his hand, and he closes the door behind him with a soft thud. "Okay, let's go," he says. 

He grabs Jared's hand on the way up the stairs, their fingers slotting together. Jared gives Jensen's hand a soft squeeze and lets himself be led up to the rooftop.

It looks different than it did a few nights ago, without people and hardly any light save from the lamp by the door. There are no pillows, no barbecue grill, no table with food, just a couple of deckchairs. Jensen leads him over to one and lets go of his hand when he sits down.

"Come here," he says, patting the space between his spread legs.

Jared settles down and sighs when Jensen wraps his arms around him and pulls him against his chest. He's warm and strong, and Jared wants nothing more than to melt into him. "It's nice, right?" he asks softly, kissing Jared's jaw.

Jared tilts his head back, resting it on Jensen's shoulder, and looks up at the dark sky. "It is," he agrees. "Quiet."

"I'm glad you came," Jensen admits. "I wanted to call you, but..."

"But?"

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to," Jensen says. "Genevieve and Danneel were acting kind of weird when I asked about you the other night. After, you know, the party. And we didn't really talk about what happened, so I wasn't sure if we were on the same page."

"Yeah," Jared says. "I think maybe we are now. I...I like you, Jensen."

"Good," Jensen says softly, tightening his arms around Jared for a moment. "Cause the feeling is definitely mutual."

"Yeah?"

Jensen laughs softly, his breath warm against Jared's skin. "Absolutely," he says and Jared turns his head. He doesn't have to wait long before Jensen closes the small distance between them and kisses him.

+

There's a sharp knock on the door, and Jensen's hand stills where he's been drawing lazy circles onto Jared's stomach.

"Uh, yeah?" he calls out, and Jared pulls the sheets higher up their bodies, making sure they're both covered.

"Are you guys decent?" Danneel's voice sounds, tone teasing.

"Shut up," Jensen calls back, and the door opens. Danneel grins at them, hovering in the doorway.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to spend the nights at Genevieve's, before you start in on the second round," she says. "Because as happy as I am for the two of you, I'd rather not listen to you two fuck all night unless I'm allowed to come in here and watch."

Jared flushes, pulling one of Jensen's pillows over his face. 

"Fuck you," he hears Jensen says cheerfully. "And stop embarrassing my boyfriend."

"It's not my fault you two are really loud," Danneel shoots back.

"Danneel," Jensen says warningly.

"Oh, come on, I'm just teasing. I'd be having really loud sex too, if I were you guys," Danneel says. "But I'm pathetically single and definitely not having awesome sex, so."

Jared finally lets the pillow slide from his face, mostly because it's getting difficult to breathe and Danneel gives him a sheepish look.

"Sorry, Jay."

"Is okay," Jared says. 

"Well, don't let me interrupt. Have a great night," Danneel says and gives them a small wave.

"Hey, Danneel," Jared calls out when she's about to turn around. "You do know that you could be totally not single right now, right?"

"What?" Danneel asks, and her cheeks definitely flush a little.

Jared rolls his eyes at her. "Just tell Genevieve to take her own fucking advice, okay?"

Danneel bites down on her lower lip and smiles, the flush getting a little deeper. "Will do. Thanks, Jared," she says, and closes the door softly behind them.

Jensen groans and swats Jared's stomach. "You just enabled lesbian sex."

"So?"

"So, we live with them. We'll have to listen to them having lesbian sex, Jared," Jensen says, shifting onto his side.

Jared stretches and grins. "We have two apartments between the four of us," he reminds Jensen. "They can have lesbian sex in one, and we can have gay sex in the other."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad, actually," he says. He cards his fingers through Jared's hair, looking at him an fond smile on his face. 

"What?"

"I just can't believe that you're real sometimes. That this is happening," Jensen admits softly, and Jared can't help the laugh that escapes him.

"I'm really glad I believe you're real," he replies, and Jensen looks at him, puzzled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Jared murmurs. He leans in leans in and kisses Jensen. Jensen makes a soft noise and pulls him closer, kisses him more deeply and tangles their legs together under the sheets.

Jared goes with it easily, and thinks anyone who really believes Jensen isn't perfect is an idiot. Even if he maybe is a grumpy, perfectionist neat-freak who doesn't like to open up to strangers. Because he had Jared hooked the second they met and unlike so many other people, he didn't let Jared go again and that's exactly what Jared needed.


End file.
